


Runaway

by MrMistyEyed



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Runaway, Young Sonny, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMistyEyed/pseuds/MrMistyEyed
Summary: Sonny is a runaway who is oddly attracted to some music playing from a nearby pub...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot to cure my writer's block.

Sonny was just 12 years old. Yet here he was, wandering the lonely streets of Los Angeles, California. This was no place for a child in the night. Especially when he looked much younger than he was. He was passing several illuminated buildings with fluorescent lights on the signs. He was too afraid to actually read them. His wide, doe eyes scanned around every few seconds, propping his glasses back up his nose as he held his lone duffel bag tightly. 

“What the fuck are you doing out here, kid?” Sonny jumped about five feet in the air, spinning around on his heels. He had to look nearly directly upward at the man who addressed him. After all, he was a mere 5’1. And the man was particularly tall. He noted that he had lots of tattoos, and was very scrawny. He intimidated Sonny, so he covered his face with his bag. 

“I-I…” He knew it was a bad idea to mention he ran away. Then he could be scooped up and taken away. But, he hated his parents anyway. The lessons they taught him about stranger danger should be forgotten, shouldn’t they? He decided what to do by the time the man cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. “I ran away from home, sir…” He stuttered out. The man laughed.

“How old are you?”

“Twelve…” He gulped and backed away.

“You’re so small.” Sonny fringed his brow at that and stepped back closer to assert himself.

“I am not!” 

“Whatever.” The man offered his cigarette. “The name’s Joel.” Sonny only stared at the lit cigarette and shook his head. “All the cool kids do it.” Joel joked. 

“I’m not cool.” Sonny clarified matter-o-factly. Joel scoffed out a laugh. 

“Where you headed? This is a bad part of town.” 

Sonny watched as a small cat wound around his legs. He squealed. “Ack- cat!”

“Chill out! It’s just Meowington. She’s checking you out.” Joel put out the smoke and picked up his cat. “Tell you what? Stay here and I’ll bring you some food when I’m done. Or don’t, I don’t give a fuck. Later.” With that, he disappeared into the light inside the building.

Sonny swallowed thickly and sat down. He finally took the time to read the sign. ‘DJ of the night: Deadmau5’ Curiously, Sonny peeked in the door, and he realized the intense pounding in his head was actually bass. He tilted his head to the side while watching a man jump around in a...Mickey Mouse head? He wasn’t sure. Even with his prescription glasses, the lights were making it difficult to tell what was happening. But the music was all he was focusing on. There weren’t words, which was strange to him. It was nothing like anything he’d heard before. He was in a trance for a moment. Then, he recalled he had a tiny flip-phone with a recording feature. He scrambled to get it out of his duffel bag, and immediately started recording what he was hearing. Bright eyed and bushy tailed, he recorded until the teeny thing ran out of space. It only got 15 minutes of audio, but he was so happy he could preserve that moment.

Sonny was now 14 years old. He had travelled a little, he was out of LA, he knew that much. But as far as he knew, he was still in California. After all, he didn’t have a map or really plan anything out. A kind Cafe owner let him sleep there most nights. He felt like he had more things under control. He listened to the recording often. It could pick him up when he felt like giving up, or heaven forbid, going  _ home.  _ As a heavily sheltered 12 year old, that was one of his first tastes of the outside world. All he knew before then was the Catholic boarding school he attended for a small portion of his life. Even that was a blur. 

That night in the Cafe, he listened to the recording. He usually could fall asleep before it ended, but this time was different. He was restless. With his eyes closed, he was concentrating on the music. It sounded different. The same bassy undertones, but off. His half-asleep mind didn’t quite process it at first. Suddenly, he heard a female scream. “Deadmau5!” His eyes snapped open. That was not on the recording. And he’d know, it was his only solace in 2 years of being on the streets. He jumped up when he realized his flip-phone wasn’t playing anything at all. His eyes slowly trailed to the pub across the street.  _ There he was.  _

Deadmau5, as he’d pieced together, in all his glory. A more flashy mouse head this time on his head. Sonny nearly forgot his bag with how quickly he sprinted to the bar. He opened the door and looked in. He was face-to-face with legs, and slowly looked up. He’d only grown an inch or two, which was unfortunate for him.

“No kids.” A gruff voice said. Sonny huffed and backed away. The man left him alone when Sonny started walking away. He sat next to the building, sulking. If only Deadmau5 knew that he had done so much for someone who hadn’t even attended one of his shows. Sonny just sat, listening, willing himself to not sleep. He wanted to absorb every second of the music he was hearing. He must have nodded off anyway, because he was awoken by a vaguely familiar voice. 

“You okay? Oh shit...I’ve seen you before!” Sonny looked up, alarmed when a fluffy object touched his leg. The cat he’d seen years prior was winding around his ankles. He then looked up at the man, the same one who’d fed him. He had more tattoos now, he was skinnier. Sonny cleared his throat.

“Y-Yeah…” He didn’t know what else to say. Then, Sonny swore his heart stopped. Joel was holding the mouse head under his arm. Sonny’s mouth fell open and he began waving his finger at it. “You’re-You’re- Oh my god!” 

Joel chuckled at his behaviour. “I’m guessing you know my persona then? Yep.” He cracked his neck and began walking away, but Sonny quickly stood and grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait…” Questioningly, Joel turned and flashed an unreadable look. No words were said as Sonny pulled out his precious flip-phone and pressed play on the overused recording. Joel just listened for a moment. 

“You were at one of my first shows, I remember.” Joel said lowly, not so angry sounding as his normal voice was. Sonny nodded like a bobble-head and paused it.

“What’s that music? How do you make it?” Sonny asked quickly.

“It goes by a lot of names...Uhh, dubstep. Electronica?” Joel slid his jaw back and forth while thinking. “You like it, huh?” Sonny’s eyes brightened and he nodded. “Fuck, you’ve been out here for a while. I thought you’d chicken out and go home by now.” He paused while thinking. “Tell you what, I can teach you.”


End file.
